Oh My Ghost!
by Moon Mi Ri
Summary: Kehidupan Sehun berubah setelah bertemu arwah penasaran yang selalu mengikutinya. Gara-gara dia, Sehun sebal setengah mati. Tapi anehnya, dia bisa merasuki tubuh Kakak Sehun;Lay. Apakah ada sesuatu antara Lay dan Hantu itu? Apakah Sehun dan Hantu itu bisa menjadi sahabat dan mengungkap penyebab kematian hantu itu? Penasaran siapa Hantu itu? Check It Out... YAOI, TYPO, REVIEW YA


**Title : Oh My Ghost**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor**

**Rated : T **

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Huang Zitao, Lay, Kris, Luhan and many more**

**Disclaimer : God, their Parents & theirself**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo bertebaran**

**.**

**.**

**STORY BY ME**

**Don't Like?! Just click Back/Exit Button**

**~~~Terinspirasi dari drama The Ghost Seeing Detective Cheoyong & 49 Days~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Oh My Ghost – Confused#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eenngghh,, dimana aku?"

Namja bermata panda itu terlihat kebingungan, kenapa ia bisa berada di tengah jalan seperti ini? Masalahnya, ia hanya mengingat namanya –Tao, selainnya ia tidak ingat.

**TAO POV**

Aku tak ingat apapun, kenapa ya? Lho, kok tak ada yang menolongku? Sudah tau aku sedang duduk di tengah jalan seperti ini. Yah meskipun lampu lalu lintas masih berwarna merah, tapi kan tetap saja!

Akupun berdiri. Kesal juga ya, kalau tidak ingat apa-apa. Aku pun mencoba menanyakan waktu ke Ahjusshi yang lewat didepanku.

"Ahjusshi, mian, tapi apa kau bisa memberitahuku jam berapa sekarang?" Ahjusshi itu hanya lewat saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Yak! Dasar! Awas saja!

Akupun mengikuti Ahjusshi itu sambil meneriakinya. Masa bodoh kalau orang-orang terganggu oleh suaraku yang sekeras toak.

"Ya! Ahjusshi! Aku hanya mau bertanya sebentar! Yak! Yak!" Kulihat ia terus saja berjalan. Aku yang kesal pun segera menarik tangannya, tapi-...

Lho? Kok aku tidak bisa memegang Ahjusshi itu? Ow ow, jangan bilang kalau-

AHJUSSHI ITU HANTU?!

Hiiyy,, Aku jadi merinding. Tanpa banyak omong aku segera lari dari sana secepat mungkin. Wah, aku tak sadar kalau sedari tadi aku mengikuti Ahjusshi itu sampai ke taman. Wah beruntungnya, Aku menemukan wanita cantik yang duduk di kursi taman.

"Hai Noona, sepertinya kau sedang menunggu pacarmu ya?" Kulihat ia hanya diam sambil memegang smartphone-nya. Aku mencoba berbicara sekali lagi dengannya.

"Noona, aku tahu, mungkin namjachingu-mu memberitahumu untuk tidak berbicara dengan orang asing, tapi-" Kulihat ia menoleh kearahku kemudian tersenyum. Ah, Indahnya...

"Ah, Oppa, Neo wasseo?"

Wait-

Apa?

Aku menengok kebelakang dan kulihat seorang pria –mungkin pacarnya- berjalan kemari. Hhh, Kurasa ini hari kesialanku, sudah bertemu hantu, dikacangin wanita cantik pula -.-". Apa jangan-jangan mereka itu hantu juga ya? Ah tapi mana mungkin. Masa ada hantu kencan sih?

Aku terus memikirkan segala keanehan yang hari ini kualami dan tanpa sadar aku hampir ditabrak seorang anak SMA yang sedang berjalan. Aku yang sadar segera menghindar dan terjatuh.

"Aaawwww..." Aku memegangi pantatku. Sungguh ini sakit sekali. Aku pun menatap nyalang punggung anak SMA itu,

"Yaakkk! Kau haksaeng berambut pelangi! Setelah menabrak orang bukannya meminta maaf malah berjalan terus! Ya! Yaaa!"

Sial, dia bahkan tidak menggubris ucapanku dan terus berjalan. Dan sekarang kulihat ia memakai headphone yang sedari tadi menggantung di lehernya.

Ck, dasar...

.

.

.

Aku mengejarnya dan berhenti di depannya sambil merentangkan tanganku.

"Yaa, berhenti!" Kulihat mukanya yang menyebalkan itu, ani, bukankah aku yang harus memasang muka seperti itu? Kan aku yang hampir menjadi korban.

Ia menghindariku dan tetap berjalan. Aissh anak ini. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang sambil mengoceh, lebih tepatnya marah-marah tidak jelas kepadanya.

"Aaahh, berisik sekali," ia berkata dengan suara kecil.

Tunggu-

Ia bisa mendengarku?

Assa!

Apa mungkin dia penolongku?

Sudah kuduga! Ini pasti jebakan hantu, dan dia pasti orang yang akan menolongku supaya keluar dari dunia ini. Aku menjadi senang dan bertanya,

"Apakah kau akan menolongku? Ah kau sungguh berhati malaikat. Jika aku tak bertemu denganmu mungkin aku sudah tersesat di dunia hantu ini..."

Kulihat ia sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, apa? Apa aku salah bicara ya? Tapi dia tetap berjalan dan pura-pura tidak mendengarku.

Ahaa! Aku punya ide bagus,, lihat saja haksaeng pelangi, kekeke...

.

.

.

"Hei! Bagaimana bisa kau berjalan dengan santainya padahal restlesting celanamu terbuka?" Tuh kan benar, dia berhenti melangkah dan langsung melihat celananya, lalu ia melihatku dan berdecak.

"Apa maumu,huh?" Ia berbalik dan bertanya kepadaku, kudengar ada nada kesal saat bertanya. Aku melirik sebentar kemeja putihnya, lebih tepatnya tag namanya. Oh, jadi namanya Oh Sehun,,,

"Eeehhmm, sebenarnya Sehun Haksaeng-"

"Apa?" Hiih dasar, belum juga aku selesai berbicara ia langsung saja memotong ucapanku. Tapi tak apalah, daripada nanti aku ditinggalkan di dunia antah-berantah ini...

"Tolong perlihatkan aku jalan keluar dari dunia hantu ini. Aku sangat takut. Tak ada yang bisa kuajak berbicara, hanya kau seorang saja. Aku tak mau jadi makanan hantu-hantu itu.. Aku tidak mau hantu-hantu itu mengeroyokiku dan menjadikanku sup manusia... Andwaeee!"

"Ck, dasar merepotkan."

Heh, dasar! Aku ketakutan gini, tapi dia malah santai-santai saja. Aku semakin mengoceh tidak jelas. Kulihat mukanya yang semakin kesal, Ia kemudian berteriak,,

"Yaakk! Mana ada yang namanya dunia hantu! Ini itu dunia manusia, lagipula mereka itu bukan hantu. Tapi kau itu yang hantu! Aisshh Jinjja,"

Loading...

1

2

3

4-

"APAAAA?! JADI AKU INI HANTU?! MALDO ANDWAE! HUEEEEE!"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

This is my 2nd FF.. Ahh Akhirnya selasai UN juga... Mau ngelanjutin FF sebelah malah jadinya gini... Miri terinspirasi bikin FF ini gegara abis nonton film The Ghost Seeing Detective Cheoyong... Abis lucu sih Hyosungnya –meskipun filmnya agak serem. Mana miri nontonnya malem lagi.. lah abis Miri kira itu cuma mystery detective doang eh tau"nya pas episode 2 langsung jeng jeng jeng jeng... Mana adek Miri nginep dirumah bude, Miri sih mikirnya "Ah woles bisa nyelip di kamar ortu.." tapi sepertinya ayah Miri tau gelagat Miri –soalnya dia nonton juga- trus pas dia mau tidur pintu kamarnya langsung dikunci.. Kan Miri jadi takut,, akhirnya Miri langsung aja setel Reply 1994 untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya.. wkwkwk

Lha kok jadi cerita ya? Maaf ya yeorobeun,, kebawa suasana.. yah jadi setelah nonton dramanya Hyosung Secret itu besoknya Miri langsung dapet ide,, trus miri mikirin alur kayaknya bagus juga nih kalo ditambahin scene-nya 49 Days... Miri namain FF ini Oh My Ghost itu parodinya Oh my gosh ya,, g ada maksud lain..

Oh ya yang terakhir, Miri sedih banget ngeliat reviewnya Voodoo Doll, bukan semuanya sih tapi review di chap yang Miri terakhir apdet... Miri tuh ngerasa down, Miri aja sampe mikir,, apa mungkin yeorobeun pada g tertarik sama FF Miri, ya? Jadi Miri udh males nulis lagi.. Pas mau post ff ini juga Miri mikir apa mungkin yeorobeun semua suka ya sama FF Miri ini, ya Miri tau FF Miri agak gaje, tapi Miri ini baru pemula yang mengharapkan review untuk membangkitkan semangat...

Soo...

.

.

**Review Juseyo,,,**


End file.
